Guardian Of Courage
by OoPoPcAnDy
Summary: COMPLETE Pitch is back, and scarier then ever. The children are losing courage against him. Manny calls for a new guardian, and it's... Elsa? Who will be JACK'S partner? And when Manny and someone from his past come together, everything is on the line. It's up to the Guardians and the Snow Queen to make peace with Manny and his unknown reminder of the past. JELSA
1. Chapter 1

**Guess who?! I'm back, buckos! Now I'll shut up and let you read...**

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

"Elsa?" I heard my younger sister, Anna, open the door.

It's been 2 years since I froze her heart, and I'm still not over it. I can't believe I did that to Anna. Sweet, perky, dorky, Anna. I looked up at her.

"Well, Kristoff and I were wondering... will Arendelle ever have a king?" Anna refused to meet my gaze.

"I-uh- Why do you ask?" I asked, taken aback.

"Elsa, Arendelle _needs _a king! Other kingdoms are planning to go at war with ours with no king leading our army!" Anna cried out.

I sighed, looking down. Truth is, I'm a sucker for love like Anna. I don't want to marry just for the good of the kingdom, I want to marry for love.

"Listen Anna... We will find a suitor, okay?" I looked up at Anna.

"Elsa, I know you want to marry for love." Anna whispered.

"Anna, that's ridiculous." I began rummaging for an imaginary paper.

"Elsa, please. Don't shut me out." She pleaded.

I suddenly felt guilty. It's not my fault I shut her out, I've been shutting others out for years, and when I finally opened the door I froze my own sister's heart!

"Anna, please." I began walking towards the door.

"No Elsa!" Anna suddenly blocked the door.

"Please, tell me. What do you want?" She asked.

"I-I don't know." I turned around, and Anna walked in front of me.

"You promised you wouldn't shut me out again. You promised the gates will always be opened. What about the gate between _us__?_" She asked.

"Anna, don't be ridiculous." I said. I hated fighting with her. I don't even know the difference between shutting out and opening it seems like.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

"You called for me?" I stepped towards North.

He was flashing the Northern lights like there was no tomorrow!

"Ah, Jack! So glad you could join us." The large man greeted in a Russian accent as thick as him.

"Yeah, yeah. Get to the point." Aster, or Bunny, said in his Australian accent.

"Jack!" Tooth began fingering my teeth.

"MPH! MMPH!" I began pushing her away.

Bunny snickered. Though I won't admit it, Tooth isn't my crush like Bunny thinks she is. Tooth is more like a mother to me, with North as the father and Bunny as the brother. Sandy then came into view. He was like my little brother. He formed a sand question mark over his head.

"Yeah, Sandy's right. Why are we here?" Tooth asked.

North pointed towards Manny, the moon.

"We going to have new guardian. I can feel it in my belly!" He shook his belly.

"Mate, it's probably indigestion." Bunny groaned.

"No! I positive we going to have a new guardian!" North said angrily.

Sandy shrugged. All of a sudden the giant thing which I don't know what the heck is came up, and it showed a girl. Her head was down, but you could see that she had a dress that clung to her like a newborn clinging to the mother. Her hair was in a side braid, and a snowflake appeared next to her.

"No way..." Tooth breathed.

"What?" I asked.

"Jack," North began.

"This is the Snow Queen of Arendelle. She is now what you call a 'partner'." North said.

"What?" I asked.

"You see mate, I got eggs helping me, North has elves and those giant furry things, and Tooth has those little hummingbirds." Bunny said, and Baby Tooth hummed in protest.

"Now, you have a helper." North said.

He threw a burlap sack at me, and threw the globe onto the ground. A faint image of Arendelle appeared.

"Go get her!" Bunny pushed me into the image, and I grabbed the globe trying to stay, but taking it with me. I heard a whoosh and I was suddenly standing in a large room, seeing two sisters bicker. The room was frosted over, but it wasn't me.

I was in Arendelle.

* * *

"Elsa, you need a suitor, but I want you to love him!" I heard the girl, whom I assumed was the younger sister, say.

She had strawberry blonde hair that was braid on each side of her head.

The older sister, who I guess is Elsa, seems to be about my age. Her hair was a fair blonde. So fair you could even call it white. I saw the dress that clung to her and then realized it was made of ice, snowflakes, and maybe even frost.

"Anna, please!" Elsa said exasperatedly.

The girl who I now could identify as Anna stopped and stared at me.

"Elsa..." She said, and whirled the other girl around.

Woah, she is gorgeous! Her baby blue eyes were so mesmerizing, and those lips! Gosh, those lips! They were almost calling to me... wait what?!

"Uh, hi." I lamely said, holding the burlap sack.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked.

"Um, Jack... Jack Frost."

Anna was hiding behind Elsa. I then remembered the burlap sack. I couldn't just kidnap Elsa, Anna was here too and she would stop me.

"Well, Ja-" I cut Elsa off, throwing the burlap sack over her and Anna.

I threw the snow globe on the ground, seeing the faint image of North's workshop. I heard the muffled cries of the girls. I give the snow globe one last glance, then fly out the window, considering the fact that flying is more efficient in my opinion. Forgetting about leaving the snow globe opened, I fly to North's workshop.

* * *

**Well, there ya have it! Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**mickeymousecanada, you are just so nice! You're one of my favorite reviewers who sticks with me!**

* * *

"Anna, Elsa! It's time for dinner!" Olaf called, with Kristoff and Sven trailing behind.

They entered the study room to find the image of North's workshop.

"OOH! What's that?" Olaf walked over to the snow globe.

"Olaf, you really shouldn't-" Kristoff got interrupted by Olaf.

"Hush, Sven! It's okay." He then slipped, and his nose got sucked into North's workshop, then his head, then middle, and then you couldn't see him anymore.

Kristoff shrugged. "More food for us, c'mon Sven."

He walked towards the door.

"Sven?" He turned, and saw that Sven had stuck his hooves in the portal.

"Oh, god, Sven, don't!" Kristoff walked towards him, then Sven got sucked in.

"Sven!" Kristoff shouted, then jumped into the portal.

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

I felt the sack rest on the ground, then open, and I grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her out. I looked around to see a muscular kangaroo, a plump man, a half hummingbird half woman, and the boy with silver hair who had kidnapped me and Anna. He looked to be about my age and- Wow, he is handsome! Wait... snap out if it, Elsa!

"Who are you?" I finally managed to say.

I didn't get very far though. Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven were suddenly before me.

I staggered back as Kristoff pushed my out of the way, running to Anna. The silver haired boy caught me, and he was a few inches taller. Not by much, though. Coughing awkwardly, I stood and brushed some imaginary dust off.

"Who are you?" I repeated.

"I am North," the plump man said in a Russian accent, "zis is Aster, or you call him Bunny," he gestured towards the kangaroo.

"Zis is Jack Frost," he nodded his head towards the boy, "and that is Tooth." The hummingbird, er, Tooth, flew towards me.

"Oh my, are those your teeth? I thought they were pearls!" She gasped.

She pried my mouth opened and began touching my teeth. A baby hummingbird just like Tooth sighed dreamily.

"Tooth!" North said.

"Sorry!" She pulled her fingers out of my mouth.

"You, my lucky girl, are going to be a guardian!" North said.

"Guardian, what?" Anna finally spoke up.

Kristoff's arm was protectively around her waist. *INSERT WHAT A GUARDIAN IS HERE*

"No, I'm sorry, I can't be a guardian. I can't be immortal while my sister, brother-in-law, and friends die. I have to return to Arendelle!" I turned, but Jack flew in front of me.

"But you have to!" He pleaded.

"I can't!" I stepped back, accidentally freezing about a dozen carefully made trains.

A yeti threw his arms up in protest.

"Please!" Tooth flew towards me.

"But-" I got cut off by a man's voice.

"Your fear is as sweet as honey." It said.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

"Pitch." I said through gritted teeth.

"Ah, you remember my name." Pitch came into view.

"K-Kristoff." Anna held onto the man who I now know is Kristoff.

"Sven, don't do anything." The snowman said to the reindeer.

Hmm, I know a reindeer's name now.

"Olaf, don't move." Elsa commanded to the snowman.

Wow, and a snowman's name!

"So, as you know, children are losing courage." He let out a menacing laugh.

I looked at the globe and saw the lights dimming, one by one.

"Why?" Tooth whispered.

"Oh, please. We all know that they have gained too much courage to be against me. I need to make them lose it. As they are losing it, they are losing their beliefs in you." Pitch smirked.

"Ah, and what do we have here?" His eyes landed on Elsa.

He began circling her.

"You must be Elsa." He guessed.

Elsa's eyes widened. Without thinking, I pulled Elsa close to me.

"Let her be." I ordered.

Elsa just buried her head in my shoulder in fright. She obviously didn't care who she was with, she was scared. Heck, she might even think that I'm Bunny right now.

"Ah, I see we have a new guardian?" Pitch asked.

"No, she's not a guardian." Anna said.

"Anna-" Kristoff hissed, but Anna kept going.

"And _you_, bub, better leave her alone!" Anna poked Pitch in the chest.

All of a sudden Elsa let go of me. She drew a deep breath, raising her hands. Kristoff pulled Anna back. Ice shot from Elsa's hands, but it missed Pitch by a centimeter.

"So we have another ice freak." Pitch's slimy voice rang into the workshop.

"Beware, Elsa. I know all your fears. And I won't hesitate for a second to make them come true." Pitch then vanished, and Elsa just embraced Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and tried adding Sven, in a hug.

* * *

**Phew, two chaps in one day! I am exhausted. JK! I love writing for you guys, it's awesome! Sorry if this is short, any ideas on the next chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, hi! :D This isn't a chapter, it's obviously an announcement. I'm really sick (I caught the stomach bug) and I might not update for a while. I didn't go to school, I can't even get up. I'm barely eating also because I just feel full, you know? ANYWAYS, funniest thing! I was throwing up in the toilet while my mom was holding my hair back, and my little cousin was visiting and so while I was throwing up my cousin just stands in the doorway and watches as if throwing up is the most fascinating thing in the world. Anyways, I have a high fever, my head is pounding, and (I told you already) I have a stomach ache. Anyone know what I can do to feel better?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Feeling much better :D and my neighbors, (Brandon and another girl) caught me up on everything I missed in school sooooo it's all good!**

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

"No! We don't let happen! Jack, you tell Elsa how to control ice and everything be good!" North ushered Elsa and I out gruffly into an open area full of nothing but air, sky, and grass.

"Great, so a guy who just kidnapped my sister and I is going to teach me everything I need to know. Just great." Elsa's voice dripped with sarcasm like honey drips from Winnie The Pooh's mouth.

"Okay, whatever. Why are you even afraid of your powers?" I ask curiously.

Elsa turned to me. "How _dare_ you! I never asked you what you believed how I feel about my curse! I mean, gift. I mean, powers. UGH!" Elsa just turned and walked away.

Well, things are going to _have _to be more interesting than this. I throw a snowball at her challengingly. When she turned around abruptly, I raise an eyebrow.

"Well, show me what you got, _Queen_." I say mockingly.

When she turned around again, I also turn around, rubbing my neck.

How will I get her to loosen up? All of a sudden, I feel myself fall into the grass after a giant... marshmallow... hits me on the back. Hard. But it doesn't hurt.

I get up, and turn to Elsa curiously.

"Wha-"

All of a sudden, an army of snowballs come flying towards me. I laugh.

"Oh, let the games begin." I cast a snowball, and throw it at her.

I begin chasing her as she tries keeping up with my snowballs but, honey, nobody can keep up with me. Certainly no Queen for that matter.

Even if she is the hottest Ice Queen ever.

* * *

** So short, I know, but I don't have time. Oh, and for all those viewers who take the ELAs, GOOD LUCK! I heard that it's gonna be _pretty_ hard, but I know you all can do it! Just provide that evidence with reasoning and then you'll be sure to earn a prize. *cough cough* HINT, HINT! Btw TangledWithYou, thanks! :D And also guys, search up, Jelsa On Ice. TangledWithYou and I wrote it! Our account is called TangledWithCandy. ANNNYYYWAYYYS, BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! This isn't actually a chapter, it's a VERY important announcement. I'm no longer going to continue this story, because I'm so lost with it that not even a map could help xD. So if you have any suggestions on another Jelsa fic I could do, it would mean the world to me for you to put your idea down!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, now that I think about it, I'm SO continuing this story! Thank you all who reviewed!**

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

As Elsa and I ran around laughing, throwing chunks at each other, I made a snowball, blew on it, making it more sturdy, and aimed it at her.

Unfortunately (and hilariously) she bent down at the same time to make a snowball also, so my snowball hit her on the rear.

Elsa stood up, jaw dropped, eyes widened, but when she turned to me she regained her composure.

"Why, Mr. Frost," she says as she throws a snowball up and down in her hand.

"Yes. My Queen?" I say jokingly.

"That was an improper thing to do to a Queen," Elsa jokes along, stepping towards me.

"Uh huh..." I back up a bit, knowing that she is going to aim this snowball directly at me.

"Well, there _should _be a punishment, should there not?" She asks.

"Hmm. I think, not!" I say with a goofy smile.

"Well, I regret to inform you, but you are wrong." She throws a snowball at me, hitting me square in the chest.

I fall down, clutching my chest as if I were wounded.

Laughing, Elsa walks over.

"Need help?" She sticks out a hand.

I take it, and pull her down with me.

"Oof!" She falls, and we both burst into laughter.

"Also, Jack. Just to let you know... I know how to control my powers." Elsa smirks.

"Wha-" My jaw drops. Seriously?!

"Yes, I do. Something about love. I just know that when I accidentally shot Anna with ice, she did an act of true love which saved everyone." Elsa says, looking up at the sky.

"What was the act?" I ask curiously.

"She ran in front of me when a sword was coming down on me. Luckily she froze before she got hit, and then that act thawed her. She was her own hero." Elsa turned her head towards me.

"Oh... Well, we should probably get going now. Dinner is going to be lasagna!" I stood up, and she followed.

I open the door to North's workshop for her.

"Ladies first," I say.

"What a gentleman." Elsa teases.

"Uh huh, and he's charming too." I add as I shut the door.

Maybe an Ice Queen who's loosening up won't be so bad.

* * *

**There ya go! Review, please! I'm sorry that I told you I wasn't continuing the story, I sort of changed my mind. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating in so long!**

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

As we enter, North said in a booming voice, "ah! You're back!"

"She knew how to control them all along, North," I say. Anna giggles after hearing this, then goes back to chatting with Olaf, Kristoff, and Aster.

"Okay! Let's go defeat Pitch!" North says, about to walk out the door.

"Woah woah woah, mate! What do ya mean?! We can't just walk out like that! We gotta have a plan!" Aster speaks up.

"Okey... What's the plan?" North asks with a blank expression.

All of a sudden, Baby Tooth flies over to North and hums something in his ear.

"Come on! We have to go to Tooth's palace!" North says. "To the sled!"

"Alright, I'm using my holes." Aster says.

"No! We show Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and Olaf the sled!" North says, and he leads us outside.

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf's jaw dropped when they saw the sled.

"Everyone loves the sled," North says with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Come on! Let's go!" Elsa laughed, and she grabbed my hand, running towards the sled.

Shocked at the sudden contact, I follow.

And I had butterflies in my stomach the whole time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jack's P.O.V**

After we landed at Tooth's palace, Aster and I stepped off while the rest stayed at the sled, admiring it, and North tried looking modest.

The whole sled ride Elsa was looking over the sled's edge and admiring everything. It was adorable. Wait, what?!

As Aster and I were walking to Tooth's palace, Aster asked, "you like her, don't you?"

"What?" I asked, acting as if I didn't know what he were talking about.

"Don't lie, mate, I know you do. Ya may not know, but whenever she even just bumps into you, you blush like you were on bloody fire." Aster smirks.

"I-I like her as a sister," I lie.

"Uh huh, sure," Aster says.

"Look, Bunny, I don't and won't eve-" I say, but hear Elsa coming from behind me.

"Oh my goodness!" Elsa shouts, causing everyone to stop in their tracks.

"Vat? Vat is it?" North demands.

"Look," Elsa breathes, pointing ahead.

Tooth's palace was covered in black sand.

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

We all begin running, and stop once we see Tooth sobbing in front of her palace.

"Tooth, I'm so sorry," I embrace her in a hug.

"Th-That monster!" Tooth shakes with emotions.

"Why, thank you my dear," Pitch comes into view.

His voice always sends shivers up my spine. I don't know why, but it sounds familiar.

"Ah, and Elsa. Pretty little thing aren't you?" Pitch circles me.

"Th-Thank you," I gulp.

"Pitch, you won't touch her at all!" Jack grips his staff so hard that I'm surprised it didn't break.

"Oh, Frost. Wouldn't want your girlfriend getting hurt, would we?" Pitch cackles.

"I'm not his girlfriend, and you better leave my sister and friends alone!" I shoot ice at him, but he disappears.

"Oh, very well." I hear him behind me and turn.

I shoot ice again.

"I guess that just leaves _you_," Swiftly, Pitch gets his black sand and makes a rope, pulling me closer to him..

I struggle, trying to break free, but it doesn't work.

"Let. Me. Go!" I shout.

His face was an inch from mine.

"Never," he hissed.

I hear Jack shout, and he shoots ice at Pitch, missing him narrowly.

"Oh, Jack. You may as well as say goodbye. You won't be seeing her for a while."

And everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not updating in so long!**

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

I open my eyes and at first everything is blurry, but then it comes into focus.

I was in some sort of room. The walls were plain white, and I see that my bed sheets are too.

"Mmph. Leave me alone, Bunny." I heard someone say. I look and saw a big lump sitting on the chair across from my room. I immediately screamed.

"Vat?! Vat is it?!" North bursts into the room.

"S-Someone's there." I point towards the lump.

"Vat the... Jack!" North shouts as Jack emerges from what was a blanket.

"Er, yeah?" Jack smiles sheepishly.

"You veren't supposed to be here!" North accuses. All of a sudden, things slowly turn black.

"Someone, help! Everything is turning black!" I say helplessly. All of a sudden I see a flash of gold and then everything is back to normal.

"She is infected vit the black sand..." North says. "Oh, yes. Thank you for healing her, Sandy. You may have to do it more than vonce."

"I-I'm infected? With black sand?" I ask. And the puzzles fall into place in my head.

"Pitch," I whisper.

"Elsa, your life is in danger. Pitch is trying to corrupt you. Don't let him. Fear is your enemy, and Pitch is fear." North says.

"But, how will I turn back to normal?" I ask.

"Normal? I do not know the definition of normal! But if you want to be cured, it is an act of true love." North says.

"Do you have a special person in your life?" North sits.

My thoughts flash to Jack immediately, but I shake it off.

"No," I lie.

"Dang, things got more complicated!" Jack flew to the edge of my bed.

"Dear lord boy, vat on earth vill ve do vith you?" North shakes his head.

But I like Jack just the way he is.


	10. Chapter 10

**Elsa's P.O.V**

"I happen to like me," Jack says.

"Elsa, if we do not get black sand out of you, then you turn into black sand," North says.

"No... No, we can get it out. When Anna froze, she melted because of an act of true love. Can't we do it again?" I ask.

"I afraid not. This needs a true love's kiss," North replies.

"True love this, true love that. What ever happened where everything turns out alright if you eat chocolate?" I groan.

Jack chuckles. "What a Queen," he teases.

"Careful, I can execute you," I joke.

"I'm immortal, what's you excuse?" Jack flies up, resting on his staff.

"Her excuse? You're annoying!" North lets out a jolly laugh, and Jack scowls.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Too many cookies, Santa?" Jack retorts.

All of a sudden, I suddenly feel fear.

_"Catch me!" Little Anna sang, jumping from snow bank to snow bank. _

_"Anna, slow down!" Young Elsa tried to keep up, casting snow piles. She suddenly slipped on ice. _

_"Anna!" She tried casting another snow bank, but accidentally sent out ice due to fear. Anna was hit in the head, and she rolled down a snow bank, unconscious. _

* * *

"Elsa! Elsa!" I feel myself snap back to reality with Jack shaking me.

"Vat happened?" Asked North, concerned.

"I-I can't do this. I need to go back to my regular life. Send me back to Arendelle. Please!" I get up, walking to the door.

"Elsa, what happened?" Jack flies behind me.

"Arendelle doesn't have a ruler..." I murmur, ignoring Jack's question.

"Elsa-" I cut him off again, murmuring something.

"Elsa! What happened?!" Jack asks louder, frustrated.

"I'M A MONSTER!" I shout, turning to him. Red frost creeped up the walls, then turned into ice.

"I'm a monster..." I whisper again.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating, I'm sort of caught up in my other story, SnowflakeMoon College AU!**

**Question: What do you think happened to Elsa?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm bacccckkkk! I put my other stories in progress on Hiatus just for this story, so I'll be updating as fast as I can!**

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

"Elsa, you aren't a monster," Jack flies next to me, hovering above the ground. He looks confused.

"Jack, I almost killed my own sister!" I yell.

"What? No, your powers are under control!" Jack looks even more confused.

"Not when I was younger and- UGH! SEND ME BACK!" I scream, icicles forming on the walls.

"What's gotten into you?! You never shout!" Jack asks, baffled.

"LEAVE. ME. ALONE! SEND ME BACK!" I shout, not able to control myself.

"Stop shouting!" Jack yells.

"STOP SHOUTING?! I'LL STOP SHOUTING WHEN YOU GET BELIEVERS!" I retort.

"At least I'm not a killer!" Jack says defensively.

"Oh yeah?! How come people walk through you?!" I taunt. I can't control myself!

"Well- Wait... Your hair is turning... Black?" Jack stops all of a sudden.

I look down, and I see he was right. A strand of my hair turned black, and it stood out considering my hair was a pale blonde.

"Well... I like it," I lie. "Besides, why would you care? I'm a killer!" I turn around, hoping that the burning tears that were threatening to fall wouldn't.

"Elsa..." Jack rests a hand on my shoulder.

"Forget it," I shake it off, running out of the room, tears streaming down my cheeks.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

I guiltily watch Elsa run out of the room as tears flow down her rosy cheeks.

"What's gotten into her, North? She never shouts," I sit on the bed she was laying on earlier.

"Pitch... He is corrupting her. She needs a true love's kiss, Jack. Are you and her... Romantically involved?" He searches for the right words.

I feel my face turn red.

"No-We-Well-I-Her-You-Uh-" I stutter for the right words to say.

"Say no more, my boy! Say no more!" North claps a hand on my shoulder. "I should probably go and see if Phil is done with some orders," he leaves the room.

"Jack?" Tooth peaks her head through the door. "You okay?" She sits next to me.

"Yeah... No... I don't know, Tooth," I sigh.

"Jack?" Tooth looks up at me, her eyes meeting mine.

"Y-Yeah?" I ask, nervous because of what might happen next. I don't like Tooth at all, I like Elsa!

She leans in, her arms around my neck. Not knowing what to do because of shock, I lean in too.

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

Feeling guilty about shouting at Jack, I decide to go back to the room we were fighting in to apologize.

I suddenly stop in the doorway. Tooth and Jack... Kissing...

I won't cry again.

I won't cry again.

I don't like Jack! ... Right?

Everything blurred because tears in my eyes that I'm trying to stop from falling, I turn on my heel, walking away.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

I could hear someone walking away. Positive it was a Elsa, I open my left eye to see who it was. I could the end of Elsa's cape, and then it all disappeared from my view.

Tooth and I finally pull away.

"I love you, Jack," Tooth says.

Dang it.

When did things become so complicated?

* * *

**Ohhhhhh Tooth whatchu doing?! **

**Question: What do you think Jack should say. **

**Bonus Question: How would you feel if you were Elsa? What would you do?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heheheheh let's see what Jack is gonna say!**

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

I don't know what to say. I don't like Tooth!

"Uh... That's great," I say, my voice squeaky, still not knowing what to say.

"Uh, that's great," I cough, making my voice normal.

"Really?! I knew you loved me back!" Tooth squealed, hugging me.

Well, jeez. Life sounds great, doesn't it?

* * *

**A Week Later**

**Elsa's P.O.V**

A week had passed, and Jack and Tooth were... Dating.

Lately I've avoided Jack and have been hanging around with Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Aster, and Sandy. Aster was like my older brother. He's been looking out for me lately, and he even told me that I was like his little sister. He used to have one in his human life before he passed away. Another strand in my hair has turned black, but nothing new.

"EVERYBODY!" North walks into the room which he called us all in.

"Shh! One more second, I'm watching this!" Olaf shushed North, looking at the sand tricks Sandy was making.

Sandy shook his head and stopped, making a pointer above his head that was pointing towards North, and he tapped his ear as if to say 'listen'.

"Continue," Olaf says, nodding towards North.

"Pitch will be striking at the Moon Ball tonight," North says.

"The what?" I ask, confused.

"The Moon Ball. Basically all mythical or legend type of creatures that Manny made or resurrected comes here for a ball," Jack pipes up. I merely nod, not wanting to start a conversation with someone who considers me as a killer.

"Yes, precisely, Jack! Everyone, be on guard!" North orders.

"We will," we chorus.

* * *

**Moon Ball**

**Jack's P.O.V**

Elsa's been hanging around Aster. Does this bother me? No.

I won't be bothered.

I won't be bothered.

I won't be bothered.

...

I'm bothered.

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

So this is the Moon Ball! It's better than I imagined.

"Why, aren't you a pretty one!" Mother Nature complimented me as I walked by. She was a tree with the shape of a woman. Her dress was made of moss, with leaves as her hair. Her eyes were glowing green, but they weren't scary. They showed... Warmth. Birds were chirping and circling around her head.

"Thank you!" I say, and I walk over to Aster.

"Enjoying the ball?" He asks.

"It's wonderful," I reply.

"Yeah, just stay away from the Groundhog. Nasty little thing," Aster mutters as he walks over to the refreshment table. All of a sudden I feel something tugging on the bottom of my dress. I look down and saw The Leprechaun, or Saint Patrick.

"Hello, Saint Patrick," I smile, bending down, trying to get to his height. It wouldn't work; he's a little shorter than my kneecap.

"Please, call me Patrick," he says.

"Alright, hello, Patrick," I say.

"Are you Guardian?" He asks in an Irish accent.

"No... I don't think I can handle it," I confess.

He reaches up and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"You would be good guardian. Hey! There's Sasquatch! He's owes me money!" Patrick scurried off.

"Elsa! Elsa!" Anna runs towards me, her arm linked with Kristoff's.

"Having fun?" I ask.

"Yeah! Have you seen?! There's a Siren here!" Anna says, and we run towards the pond where a Siren (or Aqua) was swimming in.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

I noticed Elsa chatting with Aqua, and I make my way towards her, about to ask her to dance.

"Hey, Jack! Wanna dance!" Tooth comes in front of me, and I silently agree, dancing with her. I never took my eyes off of Elsa, though.


	13. Chapter 13

**Jack's P.O.V**

I danced with Tooth, but it didn't feel right.

It felt like I should be dancing with Elsa instead.

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

"Attention, everybody!" North calls.

Everybody stopped chatting and looked at him.

"You all know Jack Frost, I'm aware," North says, and everyone nods except for me.

"Well... He now has the partner! Everybody, meet Elsa! The first partner for a guardian!" North says, and everybody claps.

"Go on," Anna nudges me, and I walk up to North, lacking confidence.

"Uh, I'm not actually a guardian yet!" I laugh nervously.

All of a sudden, I hear a laugh. And it wasn't just any laugh.

It was Pitch's laugh.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

"Pitch!" Tooth gasps.

"Ah, the Tooth Fairy. I had fun destroying your palace!" Pitch laughs, and Tooth gasps, flying out of the room. I knew she was going to her palace.

"Elsa! My Queen," Pitch mockingly bows.

"I see you have my mark," he circles her, eyeing the black strand.

"Why?" I could sense Elsa's nervousness.

"Why? Why!" Pitch laughs, but it didn't sound welcoming.

"Why, you ask? You already know the children are losing courage. Well, now they know that they can't stand up to me! The only thing I need that is left to rule the world is..." Pitch leans in close to Elsa, cupping her chin. "A Queen."

"Ohhh! Hey! Elsa's a Queen!" Olaf says, obviously trying to help and make things better. Not helping, Olaf!

"I _know_, you idiotic snowman!" Pitch says impatiently.

"Well that wasn't very nice," Olaf says, looking hurt.

"What goes better with the dark than ice? Jack wouldn't help me, but Elsa... You're _forced_ to," Pitch smiles an evil smile.

"The black sand..." Elsa whispers, realizing everything.

"No! You can't do it!" I finally shout.

"I can't? Watch me!" Pitch says.

Then he disappears.

Taking Elsa with him.

* * *

**Question: Do you think that Tooth deserved to have her palace destroyed?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Elsa's P.O.V**

Pitch and I appeared in an eerie place.

"Welcome to my lair, my dear," Pitch says.

I look around and see cages; lots and lots of cages. And there were little... Baby Tooths in there!

"Why?" I whisper.

"Pretty little thing, aren't you?" Pitch murmured, ignoring my question and circling me.

"Why?" I ask again, this time louder and much more clearer.

"Didn't I explain myself back there?" Pitch laughs.

"No... Why me as the Queen?" I ask.

"Elsa, you may use that silly 'Conceal, don't feel' saying, but that doesn't mean fear can't get to you. In fact, fear easily gets to you. And I am fear. I easily get to you, and you're probably the easiest person I can get to." Pitch smirks.

"You won't get away with this," I say, hoping he can't hear the doubt in my voice.

"Oh, Elsa. I can't get away with this, can I?" He asks sarcastically. He then holds up a Baby Tooth in one hand, and in another, a broken train that was painted red. I then realized something.

Christmas is tonight.

There's no toys for the kids.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

"Everyone, party over! Get out!" Shouted North.

Mother Nature disappeared as birds circled around her, the Leprechaun sat on his pot of gold and was whisked away on the rainbow, and everyone else left in their 'style'.

"North, it's Christmas tonight. Elsa's gone. Which are we doing first? Saving Elsa or saving Christmas?" Asks Olaf.

"Christmas. We all need to create toys, then when we have enough I can deliver them on my own, it's fairly simple and tomor-" I cut off North.

"Tomorrow? Tomorrow Elsa might be _dead_!" I spat.

"My palace! My palace is fine, but all my Baby Tooths!" Tooth flies in and I can tell she's trying to hide tears.

"Tooth, North says we should focus on Christmas and then Elsa. Can you believe that?" I scoff, hoping she'll side with me.

"Um, Jack. We don't really have another choice. We can't lose Christmas. I'm already losing some feathers. The children already don't have courage; we have to show them we're still here. Guarding them, protecting them," Tooth points out.

"We can't just leave her there!" I yell, frustrated.

"He's right!" Anna pipes up. Finally, someone who agrees with me!

"I' with Jack too!" Olaf says. After a while, he adds, "and so is Sven."

"First of all, I'm the only one who knows what Sven thinks. Second of all, I agree with Jack," Kristoff chimes in.

"We cannot lose Christmas!" North protests.

"WHY?! SO YOU'LL BE FINE, RIGHT?! WHAT ABOUT ELSA?!" I shout.

"Jack! Christmas first!" North says firmly.

"She's the only one I've got left, I can't lose her!" Anna fights back.

"She's like my sister, too!" Kristoff adds.

"And she's like my mother," Olaf says softly.

"Enough! We can't save Elsa fir-" I cut North off.

"WELL SHE'S THE GIRL I LOVE!" I shout, hovering in the air.

Tooth gasps.

And with that, I fly out of the room, trying to find Elsa.

* * *

**Sorry for that loooonnnng wait for an update!**

**Question: Who do you think would win in a battle? (Jack vs Elsa.) Jack, or Elsa?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Jack's P.O.V**

"Elsa... Where are you?" I murmur, flying in the air, trying to find black sand anywhere.

_Jack,_

I suddenly hear a voice.

"Who are you?" I ask, landing on a tree branch.

_Man In The Moon. Ask the wind to take you to Elsa. _

"Man In The Moon? Why haven't you talked to me before?" I ask, hurt. He brought me back into the world, not telling me why. He just told me my name and left me. Just like that. Into the hard, cold, world that was brought back to me. But _now_ he talks!

_Go,_

"No! Wait! I have to ask you something!" I call out desperately.

But that was the late thing he said.

I stood on the tree branch, standing shocked about what happened. I then remember what the Man In The Moon told me.

"Wind! Take me to Elsa!" I command.

The wind obeyed; it then carefully landed me above a broken, wooden, bed in the middle of a forest.

The wind gently nudged me forward, and I went tumbling into the hold in the mysterious bed.

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

Pitch didn't say anything, he just was mixing black sand with... Baby Tooth feathers?

All of a sudden I hear a crash behind me. I turn around and see Jack.

"Jack!" I cry out, wrapping my arms behind me.

"Ah, Jack. I'm glad to see that you're here for this happy moment," Pitch says.

"Happy moment?" I ask, confused.

I look down, and see that another part of my hair had turn black. Only about two more were left.

"Elsa?" Jack whispers, worriedly.

All of a sudden, Pitch added one more Baby Tooth feather in the pot and black sand whirled around us all.

* * *

**Sorry that these chapters are short! Really sorry!**

**Question: What do you think Pitch did?**


	16. Chapter 16

**OMG 100 reviews?! Sorry in advance for the mistakes. Just like in Walt's Dreams AU, I'm doing this on my iPhone!**

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

"Tell me, what is one thing that humans need?" Asks Pitch.

"A brain?" I ask.

"A heart?" Jack asks.

"Memories," Pitch whispers. "And these baby hummingbirds have memories in their feathers! Whether they know it or not, their feathers are memories."

"What's the black sand for?" I ask.

"To create the Shadows. Jack, Elsa, I would like you to meet... My army!" Pitch smiles menacingly while ghost-like things float out of the pot.

They each looked different; like humans. But their skin was grey while their hair was as black as the night.

"Pitch," a thought suddenly occurred to me.

"Yes, what is it?" Pitch asks impatiently.

"If you want me to be your queen, then why did you put black sand in me so I myself would turn into black sand?" I ask.

"Well, you already have memories of course. The black sand was necessary for you to listen to me," Pitch smiles again.

I look down at my hair; another strand turned black. Now there was one left.

"E-Elsa," Jack whispers, his eyes wide.

"Wha- What's happening to me?" I ask.

"Oh, my dear," Pitch then cackles.

"The black sand is at work."

* * *

**North's P.O.V**

Everybody was set to work; painting toys, creating them, wrapping them, anything you need for Christmas. It was just time for delivery.

"I got this cover, my friends!" I say as they are done loading the last few gifts.

"You sure, North?" Asks Tooth. Poor girl had her heart broken by the devilishly handsome boy, Jack Frost. But you cannot help who you love.

"Actually, I think we should find Elsa now," Anna taps her foot impatiently.

"My firey friend," I walk to her.

"If you would like to find your sister right now, then... Take Kristoff, Aster, Tooth, Sandy, and if you would like, the walking marshmallow whom you call Olaf with you." I decide.

"Tunnels, lead me to Elsa!" Aster stomps on the ground, and all of them were sucked into a tunnel.

"There's gifts to deliver, North," I remind myself, and flick the reindeer's reins.

* * *

**Short I guess. I don't know. It's all on my phone and my arms hurt!**

**Question: If you could, what way would you travel to Elsa by? Still tunnels?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Again, it's on my phone, so mistakes might be coming your way!**

* * *

**Anna's P.O.V**

We then appeared in front of a large dirt wall, still underground.

"Uh, Aster? Jack and Elsa aren't here," I say.

"Pitch must've put a shield around his lair. We can't get in, but they might get out," he grits his teeth.

"_Might_?" Kristoff repeats.

"Might. If we can somehow manage to tell them they can escape," Aster replies.

"Easy," I scoff.

"ELSA!" I start shouting her name. "JACK!"

"You can't bloody expect them to hear tha-" All of a sudden, a voice cuts off Aster.

"Anna?"

It was Elsa's voice!

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

"Elsa?! Is that you?" We hear Anna shout from the wall.

"Yes, it is! Jack is here too! Anna, how are you in the wall?" Elsa asks loudly so Anna can hear her.

"We'll explain later! But just know that Jack can fly out the window, somehow bringing you!" Anna says.

"Doesn't Pitch have a nightmare shield around the lair?" I ask.

"Yeah, but that's only so people can't come in! He made you think you can't escape! Hurry! Head back to the workshop. See you there!" Kristoff says, and then there was silence. I knew they left.

"Jack, how are we going to get ou-" All of a sudden, the last strand of Elsa's hair turned black. She faints, falling to the floor.

"Elsa? Elsa!" Worried, I crouch above her.

"Elsa, don't worry. Everything is going to be alright. We-We can go to North. Stay with me, Elsa," I say.

I look at the caged window, then my staff. I then hit the bars, turning them to ice, then hit them again, shattering them. The window was large; Elsa and I would for, but I would have to bend my head.

I then pick up Elsa bridal style, her arms draped around my neck, and stand on the window ledge. Just as I was about to fly out, Elsa gasps, then nuzzles her head closer on my chest. For a second I thought she was awake, so I glance at her, but saw that she was still unconscious.

"It'll be okay, Elsa," I murmur before flying out.

* * *

We reach North's workshop, and I realize that it's a day after Christmas so North is back.

"Jack! What happened to Elsa?!" Anna runs to me, everyone else following.

"I-I don't know. The last strand of her hair turned black," I say.

"North! What's wrong with her?!" Anna asks, tears in her eyes. Elsa let out another gasp and then began clutching my shirt. **(Jack's outfit in this is the outfit he had when he died and when he was resurrected)**

"Follow me, everyone. Let Jack come first," North says with a grave face, ignoring Anna's question. We all obey, following him to the room Elsa's been staying in. I lay her on the bed after Kristoff moved the cerulean blue covers back.

"No... Jack... Anna... Kristoff... Olaf... I'm not a monster," Elsa murmurs, tossing.

"The sand has gotten to her. It's made it's way to her brain, but once it reaches her heart and she didn't receive her true love's kiss, she's doomed," North says.

"I know! Watch!" Anna kisses Elsa's forehead, but Elsa still stayed unconscious.

"No, Anna. I'm afraid it won't work. This cannot be sisterly or brotherly love, it has to be the romance love," North says.

"No... Hans... Leave Anna alone!" Elsa murmurs.

"I can't lose her," Anna says, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You won't lose her, Anna," Kristoff says, wrapping his arm around Anna.

I can't lose Elsa.

* * *

**Again, sorry for any mistakes!**

**Question: Do you think Jack has the best smolder, or Flynn?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Elsa's P.O.V**

_"Catch meee!" Little Anna sang. _

_"Anna... Slow down..." Young Elsa tried to keep making the snow banks, matching with Anna's pace, but Anna was far too fast. _

_Elsa then slipped on ice, shouting, "ANNA!" And the snow bank she meant to cast turned into ice due to fear, hitting Anna in the head._

_..._

_"Just take care of my sister!" An Elsa that was from a year ago said to Hans in the middle of a blizzard. _

_"Your sister? She returned from the mountain, weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart. Your sister... Is dead!" Hans replied. _

_"No... No!" Elsa fell to the ground, stopping the howling winds._

_..._

_"Elsa..." Jack emerges from the shadows. _

_"Jack! Please, help me!" Elsa pleads. It was Elsa, yes, from the present day. Except her hair wasn't black; it was her natural color. _

_"Help you! Why would I help you?" Jack smirks, but it wasn't his playful one. _

_"You're a monster..." Anna then emerges. _

_"No! No, I'm not!" Elsa says, tears flowing. _

_"Yes you are. Jack would've loved you if you weren't," Tooth walks out of the shadows, hugging Jack from behind. _

_"Elsa... I told you to conceal, look what you've done," my father then comes, shaking his head in disappointment. _

_"You disrespected your dead parents!" My mother scolds, also coming. _

_"Monster," Anna accuses. _

_"Who could ever love a monster like you?" Jack asks me, then begins kissing Tooth. _

_"No! I'm not a monster!" I say, and I feel tears running down my face. _

_This is a nightmare, Pitch is causing it. _

_I have to wake up. _

_I have to wake up. _

_I **have** to wake up. _

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

Elsa looked so scared. I wanted to reach out and comfort her, but I knew it wouldn't do anything. Instead, I bury my head in my hands.

"Jack?" I hear. I look up and saw... Elsa! Awake!

"Elsa! You're awake! Do you need anything? Like a glass of water or food or-" I run over to Elsa, pouring out a glass of water.

"No, Jack, I'm fine," she laughs. I thought I would never hear that laugh again.

"Vat is all that noise?" North walks in. "Ah, Elsa, you're awake!"

"ELSA'S AWAKE?!" I hear Anna shout from the end of the hall.

"Elsa's awake!" Anna runs into the room.

"KELSEY'S AWAKE?!" I hear Olaf shout from the end of the hall.

"Whos Kelsey?" He asks, also stepping in.

"Oh, hey, Elsa! Have you seen Kelsey walk by?" Olaf asks.

"Enough chitchat! I have something to tell you all!" North says, causing us to look expectantly at him.

"A war is coming. Darkness versus light. And it starts... With Manny's background story," North says, and we all gasp.

* * *

_Manny's Story _

_(North narrates)_

_Long ago, Manny was a human. A human boy, to be precise. During night he would always go out fishing near the ocean. _

_One night, he met a mermaid named Sissy. Sissy's hair was long, flowing, and golden. Her eyes were a mesmerizing orange, and her smile was one of a kind. _

_Manny and Sissy fell in love, but the forbidden type. Manny was a human, while Sissy was a mermaid. But you cannot stop loving someone. They both decided they will forever love each other. _

_ One night Manny decided he couldn't stop staying away from Sissy, and dove into the ocean, hoping to find a mer-being that can transform him into a merman. Sadly, Manny drowned. As Sissy was swimming towards the surface to meet Manny, she saw that he wasn't there. _

_A week after Manny passed away, Sissy then swam to shore, then went out of the water. A mermaid can't survive without water touching any part of them, and Sissy knew this. She tried to get as far as she could travel on the beach, calling Manny. But Manny never came. _

_A few days later, some fishermen walked by and saw the decayed mermaid. _

_Manny is now known as the Man in the Moon, with Sissy as the Sister On The Sun. _

_So to this day, each night, Manny fishes, hoping that instead of catching a fish, he would catch Sissy, hoping that Sissy would hold on tight, and come up to him. _

_During each day, Sissy would shine the sun everywhere, hoping it will shine on Manny. _

_But both of them will never find each other. _

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

"What does that have to do with anything, North?" I ask.

"Well, Jack, of course Manny will help us, for he's the one who resurrected and chose all the Guardians, but Sissy is unknown. Being betrayed by the one you love can turn someone evil, or it can leave them wanting to find their loved one," North says.

"Now we just need to know what side Sissy is on."

* * *

**Yeah, I created Sister On The Sun XD. **

**Question: If you were Sissy and couldn't find the one you loved, what would you do?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, so some of you were confused. After this chapter I'll explain everything!**

* * *

**Pitch's P.O.V**

"A war? And Sissy might be on the dark side?" I laugh as my nightmare's voice echoes in my head, telling me what was going on. "How ironic."

Yes, I let Elsa wake up.

Yes, Elsa still will turn into black sand, then I can recreate her out of my nightmare sand with her powers and her under my control.

Yes, I feel guilty.

Why?

Well, we all know the mythical creatures will help the guardians. The only way to succeed in my plan is killing all of them.

My daughter is one of them.

I'll explain if you insist.

My daughter was a sweet little thing. She loved nature. She would always look at the trees, plants, animals, anything to deal with outdoors.

One day she noticed a baby deer, lost, with no mother. She looked and saw a hunter, aiming his arrow at the deer. My daughter ran in front of the deer and got shot. She... Didn't make it.

If you didn't guess it, I'll tell you now.

My daughter is Mother Nature.

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

"Well, Sissy has to be on our side. Right?" I ask, hopefully.

"Having the one you love leave you isn't so easy," Tooth whispers, shooting a glance at Jack. I wonder what happened to them? Why would Jack leave Tooth?

"She has to. North, how would we know if she's on our side?" I ask.

"Well, when the moon and sun collide during night, Manny and Sissy will come down and choose where to fight. We either kill Pitch and all his Nightmares, or they kill us. We can't succeed either way," North says.

I look at my hands and gasp. There are black swirls on them.

"We have to do it fast, too. When Pitch is gone you won't be in danger. Or if you receive your true love's kiss," North looks worried.

"I don't have a true love," I say stubbornly.

"You know what this means..." Anna trails off.

"We have to kill Pitch Black," I whisper, looking at my hands.

* * *

North had been flashing the Northern lights, and now all the mythical creatures are gathered in the Globe Room.

"Tomorrow is the day. The day where either darkness takes over, or the light triumphs. Tomorrow is the day where we must kill Pitch Black," North tells the silent audience. The silence is now teared down as they are gasping.

"We have Manny on our side, no? But we must know what side Sissy is on," North tells them.

"Elsa might also be under Pitch's control, meaning she could kill us all. Not knowing, of course," North adds.

"B-But, how?" Mother Nature gasps.

"Pitch placed black sand in me. When I turn to black sand, he will recreate me in Nightmare form. My powers will stay with me, and he can control me. That means that my powers are basically his powers," I say.

"What powers?" Bigfoot asks in a deep voice.

I cast a snowflake, and the audience murmurs, "just like Jack."

"I will fight," Cupid says.

"I will fight," the April Fools' clown adds.

"I will fight," everyone choruses.

"We all will fight!" Jack says, and everyone bursts into cheers.

"Be prepared. For this battle, is tomorrow," North whispers. Everyone heard him, though.

We all will fight.

* * *

**WE ALL WILL FIGHT! ;D **

**Okay, so everything has been explained in this chapter, sorry if you were confused. **

**Question: Would you have decided to fight?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Jack's P.O.V**

"No, no! Pitch will expect us where Manny and Sissy will both come down, and that is where the moon and sun will meet! And that must be... Hmm... Let's see," North strokes his beard.

All of the guardians along with Elsa, Anna, Olaf, and Kristoff are gathered in the Globe Room, searching for books that will help us with the battle.

"I feel like this is all because of me," Elsa sighs.

"Because it is," Tooth coldly replies. Elsa looks taken-aback, and I see tears well up in her eyes. Tooth is really mad at me, isn't she?

"I'm gonna go take a break..." Elsa says quietly, and walks to the corner of the room. She sits by the fireplace and looks at her hands.

Pitying her, I also walk over, feeling Tooth shoot daggers with her eyes at my back.

"Hey," I say softly, sitting next to Elsa.

"Tooth is right. It is all because of me," Elsa looks down at her hands.

"No, Elsa. She's wrong," I say.

"Why couldn't I have died with my parents on the ship? Then this all never would've happened, and Anna wouldn't have a sister as a monster," Elsa says, her words stinging me.

"You are _not_ a monster," I tell her.

"Elsa, Jack. We all are going to take a break. Want to come?" Anna asks.

"In a minute," I tell Anna. She nods, and follows Sandy out of the room.

"I have to go to Arendelle. I have to go to my people," Elsa stands up.

"Elsa! We need you!" I also stand up._ I need you_, I silently think.

"Jack, you wouldn't want a monster ruining all of your lives," she turns away.

"What monster? Elsa, you're kind, you're caring, you're beautiful, and you are selfless. I don't think a monster would have any of those traits," I tell her. She blushes when I call her beautiful, and I feel my cheeks heat up.

"Jack, are you coming?" Tooth asks, ignoring Elsa. So she's not mad at me, she's mad at Elsa. Geez!

"Elsa?" I ask Elsa.

"I'll stay here," Elsa replies, and I see her glance at Tooth.

"Then I'll stay with you," I tell her.

"No, Jack. I'm fine," Elsa says.

"Elsa-"

"She said she's fine, Jack," Tooth snaps.

"You're not a monster," I remind Elsa as I follow Tooth out the door.

She's not a monster.

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

"I found out where Pitch is expecting us!" I tell the guardians when they come back.

"Where?!" Bunny asks.

"Here," I point to a lake, which is most likely frozen in this weather.

"That's where I died," Jack whispers.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" I stutter, not knowing what to say. Why am I such a fool?!

"It's fine," Jack says, putting a hand on my shoulder. Tooth begins glaring at me. Why does she hate me so much?

"Anyways, the Man In The Moon and Sissy will be meeting here. Tomorrow morning they will slowly start coming together, but at noon they will finally meet there," I explain.

"Good job!" North grins.

"Call all the mythical creatures, North. We got some preparing to do," Bunny says.

North nods, and flashes the Northern lights.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

All the mythical creatures are here, crafting weapons, creating battle calls, and what-not.

Elsa and I don't need anything since we already have our ice powers. Neither does Sandy since he has his sand, but he doesn't count since he's out delivering dreams.

"Hey, are you bored?" I ask Elsa.

"A little," she admits.

"Follow me," I say, and we exit the bustling room.

"Wow," Elsa breathes as we look outside the window, onto Sandy's sand. "It's beautiful."

"Would you like to see it up close?" I ask.

"How?" Elsa asks, baffled.

"We fly onto that hill," I shrug, pointing to a large hill.

"But I can't fly," Elsa says.

"But I can," I say, and grab her waist, carrying her bridal style, flying out the window.

"Jack! We're going to die!" Elas exclaims as we fly through a cloud. She clutches onto my sweater, and buries her face in my chest, scared.

"We're not going to die, Elsa," I laugh.

"Really?" Elsa loosens her grip and looks around.

"Hold on, I'll be right back," I drop her, and then fly down underneath her so she can land onto my back and hold onto my neck.

"Jack Frost! I cannot believe you did that!" Elsa pants.

"Well, now it's easier to look around," I say. We then land on the top of the hill.

"Look at them," Elsa breathes. A dreamsand bird flies close to her, landing on her finger. A butterfly then flies onto her shoulder.

"They're beautiful," Elsa admires.

_Just like you_, I want to say, but instead I keep my mouth shut.

* * *

**Question: If you were Jack, how would you express your love to Elsa?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Jack's P.O.V**

"No, I think a dreamsand scepter would still beat that," I say to Elsa as we sit on top of the hill.

"A dreamsand hairbrush could be better," Elsa says.

I laugh, looking at her. She also laughs, her eyes shining in the dreamsand light. Without thinking, I close my eyes and lean in, and she does too. All of a sudden, she stops.

"Um, we should head back now," Elsa says, standing up.

"Right," I mutter, also standing.

"Hey, y'know, maybe you can fly too," I say.

"Right, like that could ever happen," Elsa laughs.

"No, it really good. Watch. Wind, pick Elsa up!" I command.

"Oh my goodness..." Elsa gasps as she's being lifted into the air.

"Wind, put me down!" She shrieks. All of a sudden, she gently lands on the ground.

"No way... People who can control ice and snow must also be able to control the wind!" I exclaim.

"Okay, I guess we'll fly back," Elsa breathes shakily.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," I say.

"Are you kidding?! Of course I want to fly!" Elsa laughs. "Wind, pick me up please!"

"Y'know, you don't have to use manners with it," I smirk at her as we both begin flying.

"Oh!" Elsa gasps as she suddenly falls, but I quickly catch her.

"Careful!" I chuckle.

"I can do it, watch," she says. She rests a hand on my shoulder, then slowly drifts further, getting the hang of it.

"I bet I could beat you!" Elsa laughs, flying away.

"Bet you can't!" I challenge, and fly after her.

* * *

"Jack! Elsa! Where were you two?!" North asks as we step into the Globe Room.

"We got bored," I shrug.

"Get in sleigh! We all are going to the lake!" North urges.

"Wait, now?" Elsa asks.

"Yes, the sun is rising and the moon is still in the sky! Manny and Sissy will finally reunite! Hurry!" North urges as the sleigh pulls out.

"How do I get on?" Anna asks. Kristoff helps her up, then Olaf.

"The reindeer ain't comin', is he?" Bunny asks.

"Of course he is," Kristoff says, offended.

"Crikey," Bunny groans as Sven seats himself next to him.

"How. Do. I. Get. In?!" Elsa struggles, attempting to get in.

"Here," I chuckle, flying above her, gently grabbing her waist and settling her in.

"Thank you," she says.

Tooth shoots her a glare, "North is talking, shush."

"Why does she hate me?" Elsa asks, looking down at her hands.

"She doesn't," I lie.

Elsa knows I'm lying also, and she sighs. She turns conjures up an ice tooth.

"Here, Tooth," Elsa hands it over to Tooth, letting go of it, thinking Tooth will take it, but Tooth ignores the gesture and the ice tooth cracks on the ground.

"It's fine," I reassure Elsa, taking her right hand and putting it in my left.

We then land at the frozen lake, all the other mythical creatures there.

Everything is on the line.

* * *

**OHHHH SNAP! EVERYTHING IS ON THE LINE!**

** Next chapter will be a battle chapter, and you all will be surprised. I'm positive ;D**

**Question: If you were Elsa, what would you do to get Tooth to like you?**


	22. Chapter 22

**The first part of this got deleted so I'm really pissed because it was so awesome, so I'm rewriting it.**

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

We step on the frozen lake, and I slam my staff on the ground, creating a thick layer of ice so nobody can fall through like I did.

One by one, all the mythical creatures appear.

"Manny and Sissy are coming closer together," Bunny says, causing everybody to look up.

"Everything is on the line. Everybody, we all have to fight with dignity! We have to try our best. If we don't well..." North sighs, "darkness will take over."

"I'm scared," Elsa murmurs.

"We all are," Tooth snaps.

"Tooth, leave her alone!" Anna tells Tooth, frustrated. Tooth looks taken-aback. She huffs, then flies towards Sandy.

"Oh, how sweet. Everyone is here, just for me," Pitch suddenly appears with his Shadow people and Nightfuries.

"No, we're hear because of you!" Anna shouts.

"Well, well. Looks like we have the Snow Queen's sister," Pitch circles Anna.

"Leave her alone!" Elsa shouts, shooting an icicle at him. Pitch just swats it away with dark sand.

"Elsa, all you have to do is say one word. All you have to do is turn into black sand easily and there will be no battle. Just one word," Pitch whispers.

"No! Elsa, don't!" I beg.

"Well, well! Looks like Frosty has feelings for the Snow Queen!" Pitch chortles. "One word, Elsa. That's all it takes."

"Never," Elsa whispers daringly.

"Well, I guess I'll say one word. Boo," Pitch says, and all hell breaks loose.

I freeze about ten Nightfuries around me.

Tooth begins shooting out little teeth she carved by herself, while Sandy conjures up a dreamsand whip.

Bunny has explosive eggs and a boomerang, while North has his swords. Anna and Kristoff are also using swords while Elsa and I use our own powers.

"Jack, if I said yes to Pitch, would we all be battling still?" Elsa asks me as Bunny is killing lots of Nightfuries. "Does this make me a monster?"

"Elsa, if you were a monster, do you think I would love you?" I ask. Elsa smiles a little, and I feel myself grin.

"Look out!" Bunny shouts. As an instinct, I pull Elsa away and slam my staff on the ground, freezing all the Nightfuries around us.

"Guardians and Elsa, go in the sleigh! We must defeat Pitch!" North commands. We all obey, and North flies us up towards Pitch.

"Having fun?" Pitch sneers.

"Stop all this battling, please!" Elsa begs.

"Oh, Elsa. No matter what I'll do, you'll still be mine. Look at your hands," Pitch grins maliciously. Elsa gasps as she looks down, and once I look, I see that her hands have black swirls on them.

"NO!" I shout, flying up to Pitch. I shoot ice, snow, and everything I can conjure up at him, but it doesn't work.

"Nice try, Frosty," Pitch says before he pushes me down with black sand.

"Jack!" Elsa gasps as I land in the sleigh with a thud. She rests my pounding head on her lap.

"Are you okay, mate?" Bunny asks.

"He's strong. Very strong," I manage to choke out.

"North, we have to go back down and help the others," Elsa says.

"My head hurts," I groan.

"It's okay," Elsa says, pushing the hair out of my eyes. Moments later I feel fine as we land back down.

"Sissy and Manny!" Anna gasps, and we all look up.

A woman with golden skin, a golden dress, and long, cascading blonde hair comes floating down along with a man with paler complexion than mine, silver hair, and silver clothes.

"Sissy," the man turns to the woman.

"You left me, Manny," Sissy says coldly.

"I didn't leave you. I tried to be a part of your world forever, but I died while trying," Manny says.

"Really?" Sissy asks softly.

"Really," Manmy nods.

"NO! SISSY IS SUPPOSED TO BE DARK!" Pitch also comes down.

"The only dark person around here is you!" Tooth exclaims.

"I'm not the only one," Pitch smiles evilly.

"Jack," Elsa gasps. I turn to her and see that her body is turning into black sand.

"A true love's kiss," North murmurs.

I cup Elsa's face, about to kiss her, when I suddenly feel like I'm holding nothing.

And that's because I am.

For the love of my life is now black sand.

* * *

**The first time I wrote it was better in my opinion, but then my dog jumped on my lap causing me to click a random ad without saving. But I love my dog anyways ;D**

**Question: If you were Jack, what would you do now? **

**BTW THIS STORY DID NOT END YET! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST ONE AND THEN WE WILL HAVE AN EPILOGUE. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Jack's P.O.V**

I look at the black sand and see that it's shimmering with blue sand.

Elsa's power.

"YOU KILLED HER!" I shout at Pitch.

"Go find another girl, then," he shrugs.

"YOU MONSTER!" I shout.

"Let's see who's the monster now," Pitch grins.

He outstretches his arm to cast the black sand that has Elsa's powers in it, when suddenly he's stopped.

There are vines holding his arms, not letting him move.

"I'm sorry, dad," Mother Nature says quietly. She then turns Pitch into a flower, ignoring his strangled cries.

I then tap the flower, turning it to ice, then push it down, shattering it to pieces.

Pitch Black is gone.

"I guess this is goodbye," Sissy says.

"Never say goodbye, because goodbye means going away, and going away means forgetting," Manny says. "I'll always be watching you from the moon."

"And I'll be waving from the sun," Sissy smiles. They both then float up to their rightful places.

"Elsa... No," Anna sobs.

"Elsa?" Olaf walks over with a sad look on his face.

"There's no way to bring her back, I'm sorry," North comes.

"There has to be," I say, my voice hoarse.

"Time to head back now," North says, his voice soft.

"No! I'm staying with Elsa," I say, stubborn.

"Me too!" Anna agrees.

"I am too," Kristoff says.

"Don't forget me," Olaf adds.

Sven makes a noise, and Kristoff hastily adds, "Sven is, too!"

"Jack and Olaf can, but you are humans. You will not survive in this cold, and you need warmth, food, and water. Come," North says.

"Elsa," Anna sniffs as Kristoff guides her towards North's sleigh, Sven following.

"I'll go with them. Anna might need some help," Olaf says, and follows them.

"You really loved her, huh?" Tooth asks me as she sits next to me.

"I did," I say quietly.

"Jack, I'm sorry. For everything. Do you forgive me?" Tooth asks.

"I do," I nod. "And I'm sure Elsa would."

* * *

_A Week Later_

It's been a week since Elsa left, and I haven't left the sand which used to be her.

"Why? Why didn't you kill Pitch? Why did you go and let him kill Elsa? WHY?" I shout at Manny. He just glows brighter.

All of a sudden the black and blue sand begins rising, forming the shape of a woman. It glows brightly and when the brightness dims, it's... Elsa!

"My name is Elsa, The Snow Queen. How do I know? The Moon told me," Elsa's voice echoes all around, but her lips don't move.

_I know what it's like to lose someone you love_, a voice I recall as Manny's echoes in my head.

Once Elsa lands on the ground, frost settles underneath her feeds. I run to her.

"Elsa!" I shout happily.

"Um, who are you?" Elsa asks, and my heart practically stops.

"J-Jack. Jack Frost," I say, slowly.

"Jack Frost..." Elsa says, as if she's remembering something.

"Jack?" She whispers, more like herself. I feel myself grin.

"Elsa, I missed you so much!" I hug her tightly, and she hugs back.

"Jack?"

"Yes?" I ask, breaking apart.

"I-I l-l," Elsa blushes. I silence her by crashing my lips onto hers'.

"I love you too," I tell her once we break apart. I look up to see the Northern lights flashing. They're flashing blue and purple, and those colors mean... A new Guardian!

"Elsa! You're a Guardian!" I grin.

"A what?" Elsa asks, confused.

"Come on," I pick her up, but suddenly she floats away. She can fly on her own, too!

"What's happening?!" Elsa asks, worried.

I laugh, "I'll teach you everything, don't worry."

* * *

**That's the last chapter before the epilogue!**

**Question: If you were Jack, how would you have felt when Elsa didn't remember you? **


	24. Chapter 24

_2014_

**Normal P.O.V**

"Looks like we did good on Russia," a white-haired boy says to his wife, a beautiful platinum blond.

His old-fashioned clothes are now replaced with tan pants and a navy blue hoodie with frost patterns.

"You're right, Jack. They'll thank us for the snow day," the platinum blond nods.

Instead of her long ice grown, it's not up to her knees, and she had discarded her cape long ago. Instead of her hair in a braid, it's loose and wavy with some snowflakes in it

"But that's because I've got the best partner and wife. The Snow Queen, Elsa!" Jack jokingly says grandly, both of them flying up.

"Should we visit Anna?" Elsa asks.

"Let's go," Jack nods, and they both fly to Norway.

"At least she died peacefully," Jack says to his wife as they both sit around the deceased strawberry blond's grave.

"She did," Elsa nods. "She died in her sleep, and that's as peaceful as it can get I guess. Kristoff's death was sad, though."

"Yeah. Poor guy died at the age of seventy-six saving Sven from drowning," Jack says.

"Anna, I'd love to build a snowman with you anytime," Elsa smiles. She casts a miniature snowman made of ice, and rests it on the headstone. She then does the same for Kristoff's grave.

"Where's Olaf? Did we leave him in China?" Jack asks, worried.

"I think so," Elsa's eyes then widen.

"Or was it Pakistan?" Jack asks.

"No, they don't get snow. Maybe it was Canada," Elsa says.

"Looks like we have some searching to do," Jack sighs.

"Yeah, but it's with each other," Elsa beams.

"True," Jack says, placing a kiss on her rosy lips.

"Okay, so China first?" Elsa asks.

"Wait, does China even get snow?" Jack asks.

"Looks like we're going to find out. Don't we make horrible winter spirits," Elsa laughs, both of them flying up.

"You're they most beautiful one I've ever seen," Jack says.

"Oh, stop," Elsa blushes.

And with that, the Winter Spirit and Snow Queen fly off, together.

For they will never leave each other.

* * *

**It ended ;(**

**Thank you all so much for your support, it really means a lot! Currently I'm working on a sequel for a story called Walt's Dreams AU, so be sure to check it out. **

**Bye!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys!**

**I've been receiving PMs and I've been seeing in your reviews that some of you want a sequel. ****I'm really sorry, but there won't be a sequel. **

**I already have A Shrek Tale and the sequel to Walt's Dreams AU going on, and homework is practically piles and piles of papers! **

**There might be a sequel in the future, and if there is, I'll be sure to tell you all!**

**Bye! **


End file.
